Karen drove continuously from 9:40 a.m. until 1:20 p.m. of the same day and covered a distance of 165 miles. What was her average speed in miles per hour?
Solution: Average speed is defined as distance traveled divided by time traveled. Karen drove 165 miles in $3\frac{40}{60}=3\frac{2}{3}=\frac{11}{3}$ hours, so her average speed was $\frac{165}{\frac{11}{3}}=3\cdot15=\boxed{45}$ miles per hour.